


Cold Night

by orphan_account



Series: Married WNE [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Borean Tundra, F/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Sex, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cave sex, while resting after cleaning Borean Tundra parts from Scourge forces.Pregnancy Reveal in the end.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Series: Married WNE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171820
Kudos: 2





	Cold Night

Ekiria shivered in the cold air of the Borean Tundra. She and her husband had come north, hoping to make names for themselves in the new lands. They were determined to put a stop Scourge forces. Both were more powerful than ever. But Ekiria had a secret.

She was going to have a baby, and Vulfgar didn't know.

She had been trying to find the right way to tell him they were expecting, but was caught off guard when he was summoned away to help with some stranded humans. It kept him from her for almost a week, clearing out Scourge that had infiltrated their small shire.

In a way she was glad he was absent; she had just gotten new leathers because her old ones did not fit her rounding tummy. She had a small swell on her otherwise flat night elf body where their child lay growing. It would be some months before she gave birth, but she was already showing the world. As it was, she was content to remain snuggled in bed one evening. The cold Borean winds were blowing hard enough that passage beyond the walls of Valiance Keep was inadvisable for all but the heartiest of adventurer. Which, though Ekiria, she could be if it were not so damnably cold.

She curled up under the warm woolen blankets and sighed. She missed her Worgen husband. Everything about this lonely inn screamed at her to go out and find him, to help him. But the blasted weather made it virtually impossible. She sighed and rolled over, finally allowing sleep to claim her.

Ekira wasn't sure what woke her. It might have been the crashing from downstairs as someone made it inside from the blizzard. Or it could have been the thunking of heavy plate up the stairs. It might even have been the swearing as whomever was in said plate decided her room was an excellent place to drop all of it. But what she knew for certain was that she was very aware of the warm body curling up behind hers, and a hot, seeking mouth finding the tip of her long ear to nibble on. She stiffened a bit, and reached slowly under her pillow for her dagger as the nibbling was joined by a large hand on her breast.

"Ah now that wouldn't be very nice of you, wife, now would it?" asked the rumbling voice of her husband.

Ekiria shrieked and turned, nestling into the broad form of Vulfgar.

"How?" was all she managed to ask.

"Well, a few of us decided that since the Scourge hasn't been pushing the weather, we'd make for home for a few nights before heading back out."

"Mmm, wonderful," she said, snuggling into the warm embrace of his arms. She felt him smile against her neck as he slipped his hands around her breasts. She moaned softly, the excitement of having Vulfgar back at last overtaking her.

Vulfgar held her with his arms, his hands stroking the soft flesh of her chest. He tickled the tips of her bare breasts, and smirked when he heard her barely concealed giggle. He began lightly teasing her with his fingertips, feeling her quiver under his touch. Swiftly, he turned her to her back, and straddled her leg, his hands finding her ribs.

He spidered his fingers over her body, alternating between soft strokes and hard jabs. He tickled her everywhere. Ekiria lay there helpless in the dim light as he assaulted her sides. Vulfgar worked his hand up and down her sides, stopping to focus on the hollow beneath her arm for a moment.

Ekiria shrieked when he wiggled his fingertips there. Thrashing on the bed beneath him, Ekiria struggled to breathe. The sensation of his questing fingers was too much for her to bear.

Over and over again, Vulfgar etched trails of fire across her torso and chest. He stroked her breasts, then ticked underneath them on the sensitive skin. He would assault her ribs, and then lovingly poke a finger into her belly button and twitch it ever so slightly, with maddening results. He kept up his pace for what seems like hours to the both of them, and it was only when he fully had worked her over that he removed his clothing and joined his body to hers.

They moved together furiously, slamming hard into each other. Vulfgar rested his weight on her body as the thrust into her slickness and used his free fingers to tickle up and down her sides. Ekiria in turn tickled his back lightly as they rode their pleasure out together.

With a shout, Vulfgar emptied himself inside of his beautiful wife. She moved under him, and found herself calling out and gasping as she came around him. They lay there, cooling bodies still fevered with desire. Occasionally, Vulfgar would reach a hand to her sensitive ears and tickle them slightly, causing Ekiria to twitch beneath him.

Eventually, they calmed enough to feel drowsy. The cold outside and the howling wind were no match for the comfortable heat they had created in their small inn room. It was as Ekiria was almost asleep that one of Vulfgar's worgen hands stole to her stomach and she felt the big paw settle over the small swell.

"Are you alright?" asked her concerned husband.

"Of course. Why would you ask?"

"You're, erm, getting - a little - roundish - uh-." Trailed her Worgen husband.

Ekiria giggled aloud, her voice sparkling.

"I'm not getting fat, if that's what you're saying. We're going to have a baby. That's our son you're tickling."

"Ah. Good night." Vulfgar snuggled into bed behind her. Ekiria waited for him to figure out what she had said, and was justly rewarded when she felt him jerk behind her.

"Baby?!"

All she could do was giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
